


Baile

by FireAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin lo lamenta, Connie no sabe bailar, Eren siendo Eren, F/M, Gen, Historia está confundida, Jean Kirstein es un perfeccionista, Sasha es una descarada romperreglas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel/pseuds/FireAngel
Summary: Un desfile tradicional, algunos pasos improvisados, unas cuantas reglas rotas y un poco de diversión. ¿Qué más se necesita para que el amor haga aparición? ErenxMikasa y JeanxSasha. Con la participación de Historia, Connie y Armin (?). Oneshot.Situado por la mitad del capítulo 69 del manga.





	Baile

La música del desfile resonaba por toda la ciudad. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente que vestía de brillantes tonalidades y de niños que reían mientras agitaban pequeños banderines; otras personas preferían observar el recorrido desde las ventanas de sus casas. Era un día alegre y colorido.  
Sobre la avenida principal, la ventana de un segundo piso se abrió de par en par y Eren Jaeger se asomó por ella. Sus ojos resplandecían, emocionados.  
—¡Ya están aquí!  
—Me alegra que no hayan decidido cancelarlo—opinó Armin, asomándose por igual, sonriente—. Ha sido una tradición por años.  
—Ese desfile le da esperanza a las personas—terció Mikasa, mirando por encima de los chicos—. Es una de las pocas cosas que les hace olvidar la realidad, aunque sea por un par de horas.  
—La humanidad aún tiene aspectos que vale la pena proteger—susurró Historia, viendo el recorrido alegórico desde otra ventana—. _Me pregunto si serán suficientes..._ —pensó, colocando su mano sobre el cristal.  
—¡No te olvides de la comida! —irrumpió Sasha, rodeándola con un brazo—. ¡Es uno de mis días favoritos porque hay tanta variedad de sagrados alimentos!  
—¡Eso y el baile! —secundó Connie, ubicándose al lado de la rubia y abriendo la ventana—. ¿No es genial? Con tantos giros ¿quién necesita el equipo MT?  
—No compares el arte del baile con la técnica del MT, Connie—reprendió Jean, levantándose de su asiento al fondo del cuarto—. Y tú, Sasha, presta atención que hay cosas más importantes que la comida en este desfile—añadió, colocándose en medio de los tres—. Hay colores, perfumes, música e incluso odas a los héroes caídos.  
—Hablas como si conocieras bien todo este asunto, Jean—comentó Eren, mirándole con curiosidad. Jean observó en silencio por la ventana.  
—Mi padre es uno de los organizadores.  
—¿En serio? ¡¡Genial!!

Jean esbozó media sonrisa, divertido al ver la expresión entusiasta de Eren. Colocó una mano en su cintura.  
—Creo que este año le toca a él encabezar la marcha—hizo un ademán, señalando la dirección del recorrido—. Mi madre y yo solíamos ir hasta donde terminaba para ver los bailes representativos.  
—¡Sí, bailes!—interrumpió Connie, cogiendo un abrigo y un sombrero cercanos. Tras ponérselos, empezó a zapatear. Sasha lo imitó, ambos se tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a girar. Armin y Eren rieron a carcajadas. Éste último jaló al rubio y a Mikasa hacia ellos, uniéndose al baile improvisado.  
—¿Y ustedes dos qué hacen ahí? —preguntó Sasha al ver a Historia y Jean relegados en la ventana.  
—Yo... no sé bailar—admitió la chica, apenada.  
—¡No necesitas saber! —replicó la castaña—. ¡Esto es un baile improvisado!  
—Eso no es bailar, es moverse como loco—sentenció Jean, arqueando una ceja. Sasha sonrió y sin previo aviso tomó a ambos de las manos, obligándolos a entrar al círculo. Aunque hubo protestas por parte de Jean y tímidas negativas de Historia, rápidamente se vieron contagiados por la alegría que emanaba de ese círculo amistoso. De pronto, la música cambió a un compás lento, suave. Los chicos se detuvieron y miraron por la ventana.

—Ah, es el baile del rey y la reina—informó Armin, señalando un punto céntrico de la marcha donde una pareja trazaba círculos delicados mientras avanzaba. De pronto se detuvieron para realizar un par de pasos que requerían más espacio. Esto fue justo bajo las ventanas desde donde ellos observaban.  
Connie rio. Dio un paso atrás, hizo su abrigo a un lado y se inclinó hacia Sasha, exagerando movimientos corteses.  
—¿Me permite esta pieza, bella señorita?  
—¡Oh, apuesto caballero, claro que sí!—se mofó Sasha, exagerando los ademanes por igual. El resto se volvió para mirarlos. La parodia era evidente: los pasos de Connie eran demasiado rápidos, provocaban que Sasha girara más de la cuenta. Aunque ella reía, el mareo en sus ojos se le notaba.  
Jean resopló.  
—No, no, basta. ¡Basta, Connie! —apremió, avanzando hacia ellos—. Si sigues girando así, Sasha terminará saliendo por la ventana—advirtió, deteniéndolos—. ¡Se nota a leguas que ustedes dos no saben nada de baile!  
—Y supongo que tú sí, señorito elegante—retó Sasha, burlona. Le tendió la mano—. ¿Quieres darnos lecciones?  
Jean miró la mano fijamente y luego a ella. Sonrió, confiado.  
—Observen y aprendan, par de idiotas. Primero, Connie, no se zarandea a la chica como si fuera un banderín. La tomas por la cintura—explicó, ejemplificándolo con la castaña—. Y luego giras con ella. ¡Agh! Segundo, Sasha... uno no mueve los pies como si quisiera matar insectos—añadió cuando ésta lo pisó—. Los desliza por el suelo, al ritmo de su compañero. Él la guía y ella lo sigue.

La pareja del desfile seguía danzando bajo la ventana, pero los chicos ya no le prestaban atención. Adentro, frente a ellos, tenían una versión más interesante. Sasha observaba fascinada cómo se movían por la estancia casi sin cambiar de pasos.  
—¡Increíble! ¡Es genial! Jean, ¿¿cómo es que un engreído sarcástico como tú sepa bailar así??  
Jean arqueó una ceja.  
—Fingiré que no escuché lo último. Si al menos una vez hubieras asistido a una fiesta ocasional, habrías adquirido experiencia. Como ves, no es tan difícil—tras dar un giro, él se separó un poco—. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta que ahora eres tú la que me guía?  
Sasha abrió más los ojos, impresionada. Connie tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto.  
—¡Yo quiero probar eso! ¡Historia, déjame bailar contigo! —pidió, acercándose a la mencionada.  
—¿Yo? N-no, no... prefiero seguir observando.  
—...¿Armin?  
—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué yo!? —se extrañó el chico, pero antes de que pudiera negarse, Eren le dio un empujón sin parar de reír. Armin se vio apresado entre los giros violentos de Connie. Jean bufó, conteniendo la risa y Sasha sonrió.  
—Con que ahora yo tengo el control ¿eh? ¡Bien, entonces puedo probar unos pasos nuevos!  
Dicho esto, atrajo a Jean hacia sí y luego lo hizo dar dos bruscas vueltas con ella, aumentando la velocidad.  
—¿¡Qué haces, Sasha!? ¡Así no son las reglas de este baile!  
—¡Algunas reglas están hechas para romperse! —contradijo ella, ahora haciéndole dar un giro individual.

El espacio destinado para el baile se amplió de manera gradual conforme Jean y Sasha peleaban por el control de la danza. Las protestas y regaños fueron apagándose; hasta Connie y sus vanos intentos por evitar que Armin se mareara cesaron. Entonces Jean se dio cuenta de que reía. Reía porque se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Sasha también reía mientras se desplazaban por la habitación; aunque improvisados, sus movimientos eran precisos y no se distanciaban del baile original.  
Eren veía la escena, extrañado. Incluso ahora, Jean seguía dando sorpresas. De pronto, sintió un ligero jalón en su manga. Al voltear encontró a Mikasa, que cubría sus labios con la bufanda.  
—Eren... ¿crees que podríamos...?  
Él ladeó la cabeza, confundido.  
—¿Quieres bailar, Mikasa? ¿Desde cuándo sabes bailar? Creí que sólo te interesaba fortalecer tu cuerpo.  
Mikasa se sobresaltó. Aferró con fuerza la bufanda y desvió la vista, herida. Sintió que le tomaban la mano y miró hacia arriba. Eren le sonreía.  
—No soy muy bueno en esto, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
Un tierno rubor cruzó las mejillas de la oriental.  
—Eren...

La pareja del desfile finalmente reanudó la marcha y la música comenzó a alejarse, pero aún podía escucharse lo suficiente para que aquel cuarto permaneciera transformado en un pequeño salón de baile.  
Armin, harto del mareo, había decidido tomar el control y ahora ayudaba a Connie a moderar su velocidad. Eren tropezaba constantemente pero Mikasa, sin decir palabra, lo guiaba con sutileza para que adecuara sus pasos a los de ella. Sonriente, cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Eren; hacía mucho que no se sentía así de bien. Esto hubiera perturbado profundamente a Jean... de no ser porque ni siquiera recordaba que Mikasa estaba ahí; Sasha y él habían retomado la danza lenta, ambos estrechaban el abrazo entre ellos mientras se sonreían. Entonces las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron rojas y sus ojos cristalinos. El motivo fue porque Jean había cambiado su expresión serena en cálida y ahora la miraba con cierta ternura.  
Historia, sentada sobre el alfeizar, contemplaba las distintas escenas. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

_Definitivamente hay aspectos de la humanidad que aún vale la pena proteger._

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente adoro la manera en que estos dos se complementan! Jean es realista y engreído, mientras que Sasha se divierte con las cosas más simples, entre las que destaca hacer enojar al caballo.  
> El EreMika no es de mis ships fuertes, pero tenía que ponerlo :v  
> Espero que les haya gustado! :D Es pequeño, pero bonito (?)


End file.
